The Best Birthday Ever
by MBAV fan66
Summary: (Dedicated to Bethan Forever! Surprise! Lol!) What happens when Benny plans the best birthday ever for his boyfriend, Ethan? Does it all go as plan or will it wind up being the worst birthday ever for Ethan? BETHAN ONE-SHOT! Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have ANOTHER bethan one-shot for you all! Lol!**

 **But this time I just had to do it because today is a very important someone's brithday! And no it's not mine. That won't be until next month. Lol! I'm talking about the one and only, Bethan Forever! Yaaaaay! Lol! I'm not going get into who this person is because I'm sure most of you already know. But if you don't then you should really go and check out their amazing bethan stories. Lol!**

 **So, Bethan Forever! This is my present from me, to you! I hope you like it and enjoy! Oh! And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Lol!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I do own this one-shot's plot and anything that's not originally part of the show/movie except for the movie that's mentioned.**

* * *

Benny was by his locker putting away his books for the day, because school had just ended for the week. And he was really excited about tonight because it was his boyfriend and best friend's brithday today, Ethan Morgan. He couldn't be any happier, especially since this will be their first time celebrating it together as boyfriends, instead of as best friends like they have every year.

Sarah then came up to Benny. "Oh, hey Benny! How's it going?" she greeted the spellmaster with a smile.

"Oh, hey Sarah! Things are pretty great with me. Thanks for asking." he said back to her.

"That's good." she said, nodding. "So! Any plans for Ethan's birthday, today?" she asked with a bit of intrigue in her voice.

Benny closed his locker and turned to face the vampire with a smile. "Actually, I do! I plan on taking him out tonight and doing all of his favorite things. Then we'll end the night in my backyard, star gazing at the stars tonight." answered Benny with a bit of excitement in his voice, as he imagined how perfect it was all going to be.

Sarah giggled at him. "That sounds wonderful, Benny. It sounds like he'll have the best birthday ever." she declared happily.

"Yep! He sure will! Especially, since this birthday is kind of important to us." he replied.

"Really? How so?" asked Sarah, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"This is going to be the first time that we both have ever celebrated his birthday as a couple and not as friends." he answered. Sarah made an 'oh' face before giving a slight nod meaning she understood now. "So, it's my duty as his boyfriend to see to it that I make this birthday memorable for him. I'm sure when mine comes around, he'll do the same for me." he added proudly.

"Well, I think that is so adorable, how you two care so much for each other!" cooed/squealed Sarah. "I think Bethan is the cutest couple ever!" she stated joyfully.

Benny gave her a weird look. "Bethan? What the heck is that?" he asked perplexed by the name she just said.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me that you never heard of shipping two people names together?" questioned Sarah in an obvious and disbelieving tone, while looking at him in the same manner.

Benny shook his head 'no'. Sarah let out an annoyed sigh. "Shipping is were you take two people names, usually people who are a couple, and mash them together to form a new name. Like taking the 'Be' part of your name, Benny and adding it the 'than' part of Ethan's, to get Bethan." she explained.

"Oh! I get it now!" he said in realization. "This must be some kind of weird girl thing or something." he added carelessly with a shrug. "But I like it! The sound of me and Ethan's names being combined together like that!" he beamed happily. "Bethan...yeah...!" he said in thought, stroking his chin. "It sounds like the perfect ship name for us!" he declared in glee.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at him. "Anyways, I gotta go. I'm suppose to be meeting Erica at the mall later. Mostly to make sure that she keeps her _fangs_ to herself. If you know what I mean?" stated Sarah, jokingly at the end and giggling.

"Yeah. I do." agreed Benny, chuckling with Sarah. "I better go too. I still got to get ready for tonight."

Sarah nodded and waved good-bye, as Benny did the same and they both went their separate ways.

* * *

It was around 5:00 in the evening when Benny showed up at the Morgan's doorstep, looking rather nice and spiffy. He knocked on the door and waited for Mrs. Morgan to answer it. She called out to Ethan that Benny was here, earning her a 'I'll be down in minute' response from him. Mrs. Morgan smiled at Benny and urshered him on inside to wait.

He came in and stood there, waiting for his boyfriend to make an appearance. Finally, after about a couple of more mintues of waiting Ethan had made his way downstairs looking rather nice himself. Benny was practically staring at him in awe at how he looked for a few seconds before coming to and flashing a big charming smile at him.

"Boy! You take longer to get ready than a girl does." remarked Benny jokingly.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "You was only waiting for like what...five minutes?!" he snapped back playfully, with a smile.

After they had kissed Benny magically whipped up a single red rose from behind his back, while Mr. and Mrs. Morgan was in the other room, and gave it to him. "For you!" he said handing him the rose. Ethan smiled and accepted the rose, taking a whiff of it. "It's lovely Benny! Thank you!" he thanked happily, taking another sniff of it. He was glad that Ethan liked it and then handed him a squared looking bakery box.

"Here! This is also for you! Happy birthday!" he said happily, as he presented the box.

Ethan's eyes lit up at the sight of the little box. "Is that my favorite kind of cupcake from my favorite bakery?!" he asked in amazement.

"If you mean, a french vanilla strawberry swirl cupcake with butter cream icing from The Cakery Bakery, than yep!" answered Benny in a knowingly way, as he popped the 'p' on 'yep' and gave a slight nod. "I had Grandma pick it up for me earlier today, while at school since she was going to be out anyways." he explained to Ethan.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Benny! I love it and I love you!" thanked Ethan joyfully, as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Well, of course you do! How could you ever resist a charmer like?!" he boasted proudly, giving Ethan a goofy smile.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him playfully before grinning. "Very easily actually." he joked back, making the two chuckle. "Anyways, I better eat this now or else Jane might eat it while we're gone just to be a pain and to annoy me like the littel sister that she is." he said playfully, as he opened up the box to remove the cupcake.

"Oh! Wait!" exclaimed Benny, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a birthday candle. He placed the candle in the cupcake and after quickly glancing around to see that the cost was clear, he lit the candle with a snap of his fingers. "There!" he smiled. "Now, blow it out and make a wish!" he urged joyfully.

Ethan smiled as he then thought about his wish and blew out the single candle's flame. "So! What did you wish for?" wondered Benny.

"You know I can't tell you that, or else it won't come true!" giggled Ethan. "But I guess I could tell you because it wouldn't really matter anyways." he added.

Benny looked at him confused. "O-k...? So, then what did you wish for?" questioned Benny cautiously.

"Nothing!" replied Ethan simply and happily. Benny was still at a lost. "Nothing?" repeated Benny as more of a question than a statement.

Ethan nodded his head. "Yep! Nothing!" he repeated himself. When he still saw Benny's perperlex expression, he chuckled. "Because why would I wish for anything else when I've already got it with you!" he replied pleasantly. Benny smiled at his answer and kissed him softly.

Ethan removed the candle and unwrapped the cupcake completely. Then he spilt it in two and handed half of it to Benny. "Here!" he offered. Benny looked down at the offered piece in confusion, making Ethan laugh. "Now, what kind of birthday boy would I be if I didn't at least share some of this yummy dessert with my boyfriend?" he mused playfully, still offering Benny the other half. "Plus, I don't want to ruin my appetite for our dinner together." he added cheerfully.

Benny smiled and took the offered up half and the two ate their halves. "So! Are you ready for the best birthday ever!" beamed Benny to Ethan, excitedly. Ethan chuckled and nodded a 'yes'. "Great! Then off we go! Shall we?!" he said excitingly, offering up his arm. Ethan linked his arm with Benny's and smiled. "Let's!" replied Ethan, as the two made their way out the door.

* * *

Unfortunately, things didn't go quite as planned. When the had gotten to the really nice resturant that Benny had made a reservation at for dinner, it had turned out that they had lost his reservation or at least they didn't write it down. And there was no way to fit them in now, because the place was already booked solid. So, in the end Benny had wound up having to take Ethan out to dinner at a fast food joint. Benny was obviously not too very happy about the idea, but he let it go and just played it off as one bad thing and that the night was still young. So, he decided not to let one tiny problem ruin the night of him giving Ethan the best birthday ever.

After dinner they went to the arcade to pass the time some before going to the theater to catch the lastest action movie, Terminator Genisys. A moive that Benny knew that Ethan had been wanting to see for awhile now.

Of course things at the arcade didn't go to well either. When they got there, Benny let Ethan decide on all the games to play, which went great and all for about thirty minutes. Until the place's power went out due to some electrical problem. So, they had to close the arcade early, ending their time there shorter than expected.

Since that plan was ruined was well, the next stop was to the theater. They got their tickets and then got some popcorn and drinks before taking their seats in the viewing room that the movie was being shown in. Things were going great. They laughed at some of the small funny parts, threw a few popcorn kernels at each other here and there, and whenever a part happened that seemed a little bit scary Ethan would flinch and bury his face into Benny's shoulder. He smiled and then wrapped his arm around the seer, holding him comfortingly. Ethan smiled too when he felt Benny wrap his arm around him. It made him feel a little bit better and more relaxed.

But then a little ways into the movie, some guy next to them had started to hit on Ethan, making Benny jealous with anger. He asked the guy politely to please stop flirting with his boyfriend and that he was taken, but the guy refused and responded by calling Benny a loser and a dork. Then he continued to flirt with Ethan some more, making the smaller teen even more uncomfortable, and was trying to convince Ethan to leave Benny for him.

Soon the guy then started to touch Ethan on the leg, rubbing his hand up and down his leg. Ethan kept shooing the guy's advances towards him away as kindly as he could, but the guy was persistent. Benny was getting more and more agitated with the guy hitting on his boyfriend. When the guy then forced a kiss on Ethan's lips, that really pissed Benny off. Benny got up abruptly and yanked the guy off of Ethan and out of his seat and then punched him in the face. The guy then retaliated back by punching Benny back. Soon the two broke out into a brawl before security arrived to break them up. The fight had led to all three of them getting kicked out of the theater before the movie was even close to being over with.

* * *

After the disastrous time at the movie theather, and after Benny cooled of some, Benny had decided to finish off the night by taking Ethan back to his place for some star gazing out in his backyard, together.

He spread the blanket out arcoss the grass and the two soon were all snuggled up next to each other, under the stars and watching as they twinkled in the night sky like sparkling diamonds. But then out of nowhere, some rain clouds came rolling up and started a downpour on the two.

The two quickly got up and rushed on over towards the porch to take shelter, standing there watching as the rain fell. Benny let out a heavy sullen sigh.

"I'm sorry Ethan. This was suppose to be the best birthday ever for you, but instead it turned out to be a disater." apologized Benny, disappointingly.

Ethan looked at him and then smiled, as he shook his head. "Don't be. Because to me it was still the best birthday ever and I'll never forget it, too." he said sweetly to him.

Benny looked at him surprisingly. "Really?!" he replied in disbelief and shock. Ethan nodded again. "But how? I mean, everything I had planned for the night all wound up being ruined. The resturant losing my reservation and can't fit us in, that blackout at the arcade, getting kicked out of the theater thanks to that duesch bag of a guy hitting on you." stated Benny, slightly snarling at that last part when he thought about it, but then quicky relaxed again. "And now..."he trailed, as he looked back out at the rainy lawn before him. "And now this." he said sadly.

"Benny! I don't really care about all of that. I mean, yes it would of been nice if all those things didn't happen on our date tonight, but what makes this the best birthday ever for me is the fact that I get to spend it with you as my boyfriend and not just as my friend." answered Ethan lovingly to him, as he took Benny's hands in his own and stared into his eyes while smiling fondly at him.

Benny just stood there with a dumbfounded look upon his face for a second before finally smiling, himself. He loved how understanding Ethan could be at times. And this was one of those times.

"Close your eyes. I have a gift that I want to give you." said Benny suddenly. Ethan looked at him in confusion, wondering what it is that Benny could possibly want to give him now after going through so much trouble in trying to give him the best birthday ever. Benny saw his expression and chuckled. "It's alright, E! Just close them already, will you?!" he commanded politely.

With a suspicious glare and a shrug to follow, Ethan did as Benny had requested and closed his eyes. Benny smiled at his compliance and soon began to work on getting his gift ready.

After about five minutes with his eyes closed, Ethan was starting to grow a bit impatient. "Can I open my eyes now?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

He heard Benny laugh before he replied back, "No! Not yet! Just a little bit longer. I promise!"

If he didn't already have his eyes closed right now, he would of rolled them at his boyfriend just then. After about a couple of more minutes, he finally heard Benny give him the ok to look.

"Ok! Open them!" commanded Benny cheerfully, with a smile.

When he opened them to look at Benny, he saw nothing out of the ordinary and then frowned. "Benny. There isn't anything there. Are you trying to play prank on me or something? Cause if you are, it isn't very funny." he responded in a deadpan tone.

Benny chuckled at him. "No! Don't look at me, silly! Over there!" he answered, gesturing over towards one of the porch's support beams.

Ethan looked at him strangely, before taking a few steps towards the beam. When he got up to it, he stared at it in shock and awe at what was on it. Benny had carved a heart with flowers around it, and inside the heart it said:

 _ **"Benny + Ethan =**_ _ **Bethan Forever"**_

A huge loved filled smile spread across Ethan's face at the carving. Benny came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"So! Do you like it?" he asked, the still stunned teen in his arms.

"I love it, Benny! Thank you! It's the best gift ever!" he replied back, turning around to wrap his arms around Benny's neck and kissing him on the lips.

"I thought you'd might." Benny said happily/smugly to him.

"And since when did you ever get into shipping names together, _huh Benny_? I'd figured you'd think that it would be kind of girly and all." asked Ethan musingly to him, smirking.

Benny gave a nonchalant shrug. "Eh. I do!" he answered honestly. "But after hearing what our names are being shipped together from Sarah, I kind of liked how they blended together. So, it just stuck. To me I think it's the best damn shipping name, _ever_." he added flashing him a charming smile.

Ethan rolled his eyes playfully, but then smiled too. "Well, I agree. Bethan really does sound like the best shipped name ever." he agreed. "But...aren't you going to get in trouble for carving into your Grandmother's porch like that?" he asked curiously/concernedly.

"Maybe? But she can't really talk, since her and Grandpa did the same thing when they were our age too." replied Benny sounding not too worried about it. When he seen Ethan's perplexed expression, he showed him, his grandma's and grandpa's own little love carving declaration that was done on one of the porch's floor boards. "See!"

Ethan looked at it with wide eyes. "And not just them either. My mom and dad also did the same thing when they were teenagers too." added Benny, as he then showed Ethan another carving in the wood, but this time on the railing. "This house has been our family for generations. Ever since Grandma's dad had built it. The porch was made from this special type of wood called Everwood. It's said that whoever carves their names into it as a declaration of their love for one another, will be blessed with everlasting true love for all of eternity with that person. Securing the couples relationship with one another for as long as they live." explained Benny.

Ethan was amazed by what Benny had just told him, as he ran his fingers across the carving of Benny's mom and dad's, wondering if maybe the rumor is true or not since Benny's grandma never did remarry or even date anyone ever again after her husband had passed. And then there was his parents. They had met back in high school and never once did they ever date anyone else after that and they soon got married right after high school at that. And from what he can remember about them, they always seemed to be really happy and in love with each other, right up until they dead in that horrible car crash a few years ago. So, maybe what Benny was saying _is_ true, after all. And now that their names have been added, maybe they will be blessed with everlasting love, too?

"I thought that I'd keep the tradition alive, by adding our names to it, too." said Benny, staring intensely at his parents carving. A single tear ran down his cheek, as he wiped it away and turned to face Ethan with a loving smile. "And beside, there's nobody else in this world that I'd rather share my love with forever than with you, Ethan. I love you." he spoke sincerely to him.

"And I love you too, Benny. And I really do hope that the rumor really is true." smiled Ethan back, as he went in for a passionate but sweet kiss.

"You know, I think I might know of a way on how to actually guarantee that our love will last forever, so we can truly be Bethan forever?" mused Benny, slyly.

Ethan looked at him in question and suspicion. "How?" he asked.

"By getting one of the vamps to turn us. Then we really can be Bethan forever, since vampires are immortal and all." he suggested jokingly.

"What?! Are kidding me, Benny?!" exclaimed Ethan in disbelief and slight anger at his boyfriend's horrible idea. "I can't be you would suggest a thing like that!" he added in frustration.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't _that_ bad of an idea, was it?" challenged Benny, playfully.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him and lightly shoved him away from him and then headed into the house with a mischievous smirk on his face. Not wanting to let Benny know that he wasn't really mad with him, but was only joking with him. He knew that Benny didn't really mean it and that he was only kidding with him. So, to get him back Ethan decided to just pretend to be mad and upset with him.

Benny stood there looking in the direction that he had went in, with an apologetic and pleading look. "Ethan! Ethan wait! I was only just kidding with you! I'm sorry! Please say that you'll forgive me?!" he called out to him, standing there earning nothing but silence from the other teen and the sounds of the pattering raindrops hitting the ground. "Come on, babe! I said that I was sorry! Ethan!" he yelled out once more to him, as he dashed off inside the side to try and earn his boyfriend's forgiveness, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! This one is for you Bethan Forever! I hope that you liked it! And look! I even managed to incorporate your user name into it, as well! Lol! So, once again I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you and that I hope that you have a wonderful birthday! Or better yet! THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! Lol! :)**

 **And to everyone else out there, please review! I would love to here what you all think about it, as well! Did it give you the bethan feels, too? Lol!**

 **Until next time, this is MBAV fan66 saying byyyeee! Lol! ;)**


End file.
